Realtor Office
|image1 = Realtor_Ext.png | Exterior Realtor_Int.png | Interior |start_date = May 8, 2008 |activity = Shopping |connections = Houses }} The , also known as YoWorld Real Estate Office, is a location where players can purchase houses or avenues, using YoCoins or YoCash. }} __ToC__ Discount Once a house has been decorated enough where a certain amount of rooms has progressed to level 10, the player will receive a 10% discount on the next purchase at the Realtor Office. The amount of rooms varies from house to house. This discount is only valid for a few days. Houses & Avenues Below is a list of houses and avenues available at the Realtor Office, sorted Alphabetically. Thumbnails showing 'FS' in the upper right corner are houses and avenues in full-screen mode. type=search placeholder=Find a house or theme width=40 buttonlabel=Try exact match searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no You can click on the names to see more info about the house or avenue. Additionally you can click on the images while holding the Ctrl key or Cmd key (⌘) or click on the images with the scroll wheel. YoCoin Avenues= 10,000 FJ2016_TH.png|American Riverside Avenue FJ2016 5,000 UA2016_TH.png|Aquatic Avenue UA2016 15,000 XM2016_TH.png|Bethlehem Avenue XM2016 5,000 AV2016_TH.png|Birthday Boardwalk AV2016 5,000 CATH00.png|Broadway Avenue FS 999 CATH01.png|Canadian Riverside Avenue CD2016 5,000 CATH02.png|College Yard Avenue YU2016 6,995 CATH03.png|Dark Grassy Avenue HW2016 5,000 CATH04.png|Deep Space Avenue SO2016 10,000 CATH05.png|Desert Planet Avenue SW2015 7,500 CATH06.png|Dinosaur Jungle Avenue DP2015 10,000 CATH07.png|Fairytale Field FT2015 15,000 CATH08.png|Giant Garden Avenue SY2016 5,000 CATH09.png|Halloween Intersection Avenue HW2015 10,000 HCA_00.png|Heaven Clouds Avenue 10,000 CATH11.png|Ile Du Soleil 1,000 CATH12.png|Japanese Market Avenue JG2016 7,500 LTA_00.png|Lava Terrain Avenue 1,000 CATH14.png|Mardi Gras Street Avenue MG2017 7,500 CATH15.png|Midway Avenue AP2016 5,000 CATH16.png|Moroccan Indoor Market CC2016 5,000 CATH17.png|Moroccan Outdoor Market CC2016 5,000 CATH18.png|Mrs Paws Pet Paradise Avenue AP2016 5,000 CATH19.png|Napa Wedding Yard 1,000 - 26 - 43= CATH20.png|North Pole Snow Avenue XM2016 5,000 CATH21.png|Ocean Avenue AV2016 5,000 CATH22.png|Parade Avenue MG2016 7,500 CATH23.png|River Banks Avenue 7,500 CATH24.png|Roadside Avenue RT2016 5,000 RCA_00.png|[Cliffs Avenue|Rurual [sic Cliffs Avenue]] 5,000 CATH26.png|Santas Sandy Beach Avenue XJ2016 10,000 CATH27.png|Serene Fall Avenue TF2016 5,000 CATH28.png|Snowy Crossing 2014 19,000 SPA_01.png|Snowy Path Avenue XM2015 9,950 STA_01.png|Snowy Tracks Avenue XM2015 9,950 CATH31.png|Springtime Avenue ST2015 10,000 CATH32.png|Temple Base Avenue CC2016 5,000 CATH33.png|Valentine Heart Avenue XO2016 10,000 CATH34.png|Viking Training Grounds AV2016 5,000 CATH35.png|Winter Ravine Avenue XM2015 9,950 CATH36.png|Yoscars Walk of Fame YO2016 5,000 CATH37.png|YoStock Venue Stage Avenue YS2017 5,000 }} |-| YoCash Avenues= 6 YCATH02.png|Aqueduct Avenue 5 YCATH03.png|Beeville Avenue FS 6 YCATH04.png|Beverly Hills Blvd Avenue 5 YCATH05.png|Blowing Leaves River Avenue TF2015 5 YCATH06.png|Brook Bridge Avenue 5 YCATH07.png|Cape Cod Seaside Avenue CC2017 5 YCATH08.png|Cemetery Avenue HW2015 5 YCATH09.png|Christmas Shopping Avenue 2014 9 YCATH10.png|Circus Entrance Avenue FS 6 YCATH11.png|Cobbled Stone Easter Avenue 6 YCATH12.png|Cocoa Creek 5 YCATH13.png|Courtyard Avenue 6 YCATH14.png|Crime Alley Avenue FS 6 YCATH15.png|Desierto Avenue MF2017 5 YCATH16.png|Distorted Hallway Avenue 6 YCATH17.png|Dusty Dystopia Avenue SD2017 5 YCATH18.png|Exotic African Wedding Club Entrance Avenue 6 YCATH19.png|Fall Road Avenue 2014 6 FA_10101.png|First Avenue 5 YCATH21.png|Floral Wedding Avenue SW2017 5 FRAXM_00.png|Frozen River Avenue XM2015 5 YCATH23.png|Giant Pond Avenue SY2016 5 YCATH24.png|Grassy Wedding Avenue SW2017 5 YCATH25.png|Greek Parthenon CC2016 5 - 26 - 50= YCATH26.png|Harbor Avenue 6 HB_00.png|Harbor Bridge 5 YCATH28.png|Heroes Avenue 6 YCATH29.png|Hong Kong River Avenue CNY2017 6 YCATH30.png|Hong Kong Street Avenue CNY2017 6 YCATH31.png|Icy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5 YCATH32.png|Jumping Roots FS 6 YCATH33.png|Lakefront Avenue 5 YCATH34.png|Left Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5 MCA_00.png|Mayan Court Avenue 3 YCATH36.png|Palace Avenue 5 YCATH37.png|Parade Grounds Avenue FS 6 PSA_00.png|Pirate Ship Avenue 6 PSC_00.png|Pirate Ship Crossing Avenue 9 YCATH40.png|Pyramid Avenue FS 6 YCATH41.png|Rabbit Hole Avenue 6 YCATH42.png|Right Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5 YCATH43.png|Riverside Avenue 6 YCATH44.png|Robson Street Avenue FS 5 YCATH45.png|Romantic Forest Avenue XO2017 2 YCATH46.png|Royal India Courtyard Avenue 5 YCATH47.png|Ruins Avenue 6 YCATH48.png|Sandy Sphinx Avenue AE2017 5 YCATH49.png|Seine River Avenue PS2016 5 YCATH50.png|Spa Pebble Avenue MW2017 5 - 51 - 67= YCATH51.png|Spanish Farm Avenue CC2016 4 YCATH52.png|Sparkling Falls Bridge 5 YCATH53.png|St Patricks Avenue 6 YCATH54.png|Stonewalk Avenue 6 YCATH55.png|Story Town Avenue FS 6 YCATH56.png|Suburbia Avenue 6 YCATH57.png|Temple Stairs Avenue CC2016 4 YCATH58.png|Temple Summit Avenue CC2016 4 YCATH59.png|Thanksgiving Parade 5 YCATH60.png|Town Square Avenue 5 YCATH61.png|Wilderness Avenue 6 YCATH62.png|Willow Tree Path Avenue SG2017 7 YCATH63.png|Willow Tree Pond Avenue SG2017 7 YCATH64.png|Yocys Lobby 3 YCATH65.png|YoGames Avenue 6 YCATH66.png|Yorient Avenue 6 ZA_00.png|Zen Avenue 7 }} |-| YoCoin Houses= 15,000 CTH02.png|Carrot Cottage ER2015 35,000 CTH03.png|Christmas Cabin XM2016 50,000 CTH_ER2018.png|Countryside Cabin ER2018 17,500 CTH04.png|Crash Landing Site DJ2018 20,000 CTH05.png|Easter Basket House ER2017 19,000 CTH06.png|Elf Guest House XM2015 25,000 CTH07.png|Fall Cabin TF2017 25,000 CTH08.png|Farm House 2014 19,000 Flying_Saucer_Home.png|Flying Saucer Home 12,051 GH_00.png|Gothic Home 25,000 CTH11.png|Holiday Express Station XT2017 XM2017 27,500 CTH12.png|Ice Chateau IV2017 XM2017 22,500 CTH13.png|Irish Lookout SP2018 22,500 CTH14.png|Irish Pub SP2015 17,500 CTH15.png|Le Cafe Cache PS2016 30,000 CTH16.png|Lonely Hearts Motel XO2015 18,999 CTH17.png|Moroccan Oasis Home 25,000 CTH18.png|Nightclub 25,000 CTH19.png|Ocean Front Home 34,000 CTH20.png|Pumpkin House 2014 49,000 RH_00.png|Ranch House 10,000 CTH22.png|Retro Space Dome Home SO2016 50,000 CTH23.png|Roadtrip RV RT2016 30,000 CTH24.png|Salem Hut SS2017 HW2017 25,000 - 26 - 37= CTH25.png|San Francisco Condo SF2018 17,500 CTH26.png|Tournament Grounds MF2015 19,995 CTH27.png|Toy Tower Castle TT2017 25,000 CTH28.png|Trailer 5,000 CTH29.png|Tropical Tiki Hut TG2015 19,500 CTH30.png|Upside Down House AF2017 45,000 CTH31.png|Volcano Chamber HT2018 17,500 CTH32.png|Waffle Hut FW2018 20,000 CTH33.png|West Yegg Guest House NY2017 12,500 CTH34.png|YoMart 16,500 CTH35.png|Yoville Campground 20,000 CTH36.png|YoWorldWorld Amusement Park AP2016 15,000 }} |-| YoCash Houses= 25 YCHTH (2).png|Amour Villa 25 YCHTH (4).png|Ancient Celtic Castle CF2016 25 YCHTH (3).png|Aussie Adventure 28 YCHTH (5).png|Autumn Ranch 21 YCHTH (6).png|Back Alleys 19 YCHTH (7).png|Beach House 31 YCHTH (8).png|Beverly Hills Mansion 28 YCHTH (9).png|Biodome House SD2017 35 YCHTH (10).png|Bouncy Castle House AV2017 15 YCHTH (11).png|Bourbon Street Townhouse 29 YCHTH (12).png|Broadway Musical 25 YCHTH (13).png|Broadway Musical FS 30 YCHTH (14).png|BVG Headquarters AV2015 19 YCHTH (15).png|Camp Yo 36 YCHTH (16).png|Canadian Holiday 25 YCHTH (17).png|Candy Home 19 YCHTH (18).png|Cape Cod Cottage CC2017 38 YCHTH (19).png|Casa Espana 32 YCHTH (20).png|Castle In The Clouds FS 12 YCHTH (21).png|Chateau de lAmour 28 YCHTH (22).png|Chez Vincent Restaurant CU2017 27 YCHTH (23).png|Chinese Mansion 20 YCHTH (24).png|Chinese New Year Temple CNY2016 9 YCHTH (25).png|Choco Haven 35 - 26 - 50= YCHTH (26).png|Chocolate Factory 26 YCHTH (27).png|Christmas Nutcracker Theater 22 YCHTH (28).png|Christmas Santas Hideout 32 Xm11.png|Christmas Winter Wonderland 42 YCHTH (30).png|Cinderella Castle FT2015 34 CityofLove.png|City of Love 33 YCHTH (32).png|Cliff Cottage 19 YCHTH (33).png|Colonial Cabaret House CA2015 25 contemp_home.png|Contemporary Home 40 CC2016_1.png|Continental Cruise Ship CC2016 12 UW11_3.png|Coral Home 32 TF2014_1.png|Cornucopia House 2014 29 CTH_ER2018_2.png|Countryside Cottage ER2018 27 SB_5.png|Crafty Cauldron 34 CT2017.png|Deep Woods Tent House CT2017 30 SY2016.png|Discarded Dollhouse SY2016 19 DO11_5.png|Disco Hub 32 ER2015.png|Easter Egg Burrow ER2015 19 PS2016.png|Eiffel Tower Home PS2016 15 Enchanted_Castle.png|Enchanted Castle 49 XM_IK_2015.png|Enchanted Ice Castle XM2015 25 SG2017.png|Enchanted Willow Tree SG2017 19 EC_00.png|English Cottage 40 DI12_8.png|Exotic Island 20 FF13_1.png|Fairytale Fantasy FS 22 - 51 - 75= TF2015.png|Fall Brick Colonial TF2015 10 TF2016.png|Fall Colonial Home TF2016 21 TF2017.png|Fall Cottage TF2017 30 Fall_2010.png|Fall Forest Home 32 FS2011_5.png|Fashion Boutique 34 FS2011.png|Fashion Studio 35 FL13_1.png|Flapper Cash Home 25 XO2016_1.png|Forlorn Valentines House XO2016 15 PP2017.png|Freaky Funhouse PP2017 HW2017 30 Farm_Frenzy.png|Free Range Farmhouse FF2015 19 MG2017.png|French Quarter Condo MG2017 19 Disco11.png|Funky Town 38 SP_3.png|Galaxy Heights 34 XM2014.png|Gingerbread House 2014 19 XM2016_SW_2.png|Gingerbread House XM2016 5 MR2017.png|Gothic Mansion MR2017 HW2017 37 EAW13.png|Grasslands Country Club 20 HW_AA_2015.png|Halloween Asylum HW2015 19 HW2010_1.png|Haunted Castle 40 HW_HM_2015.png|Haunted Hill Manor HW2015 22 HW2014.png|Haunted House 2014 39 HW2010_3.png|Haunted Pirate Ship 40 HW11_4.png|Hawaiian Beach Cottage 36 HW11.png|Hawaiian Beach Resort 40 HW11_5.png|Hawaiian Night Cottage 36 - 76 - 100= CC2016_2.png|Hawaiian Volcano Hut CC2016 9 GoodVsEvil.png|Heaven Vs Hell 25 HE12_3.png|Heroes Academy 22 HE12_4.png|Heroes Hospital 12 HE12_6.png|Heroes Square 28 XT2017.png|Holiday Express Terminal XT2017 XM2017 36 XM13.png|Holiday Home 20 Ny2012.png|Holiday Ski Lodge 20 CNY2017.png|Hong Kong Festival Home CNY2017 9 HMP_00.png|Hotel Maharaja Palace 20 XM2010_1.png|Ice Castle 44 IV2017.png|Ice Palace IV2017 XM2017 36 DI12.png|Idyllic Island 26 China13.png|Imperial Palace 25 Foj13.png|Independence Hall FS 5 YCHTH (90).png|Irish Lighthouse SP2018 23 SP2017.png|Irish Thatched Cottage SP2017 21 IT11.png|Italian Villa 35 JP11_4.png|Japanese Countryside Home 38 JG2016.png|Japanese Market Bathhouse JG2016 12 JP11_3.png|Japanese Villa 35 ES2016.png|Jelly Junction ES2016 15 DJ2018.png|Jungle Survivor Site DJ2018 33 PP2010_1.png|Lakefront Home 39 PS11.png|Le Plaza de Paris 38 - 101 - 125= Sp2015.png|Leprechaun Treehouse SP2015 24 UK12.png|London Times 29 MW2017.png|Luxurious Spa House MW2017 19 Luxury_Yacht.png|Luxury Yacht 35 HW2016_ML.png|Mad Mutations Lab HW2016 19 PM2009_2.png|Mafia Don Mansion 55 NYC11_3.png|Manhattan Loft 39 MF2015.png|Medieval Castle MF2015 35 Medval.png|Medieval Fantasy 28 MF2017.png|Mexican Fiesta Village MF2017 15 MI12_3.png|Miami Beach Villa 25 MI12_4.png|Miami Tattoo Parlor 9 Minipark13.png|Miniature Park 25 MSC13.png|Mississippi Steamboat Cruise FS 25 Monaco12.png|Monaco Bay 30 MR2010.png|Moroccan Palace 38 RC13_1.png|Moscow Mini Circus FS 10 LG_7.png|Mystic Fortress 39 AR12_4.png|Natures Edge 26 NR2010.png|New Romantic Home 34 PS2015.png|New York Brownstone PS2015 24 50s09_1.png|Nifty Fifties House 35 NC10.png|Nightclub Skyscraper 37 XM_TC_2015.png|Olde English Flat XM2015 25 PS11-1.png|Paris Vacation Home 35 - 126 - 150= Ny13.png|Party Planet 30 GE13.png|Pharaohs Palace FS 20 PB12_3.png|Pixies Borough 29 PM2009_3.png|Police Station 45 PP2010.png|Pool Party House 36 PH_01.png|Pumpkin House HW2016 5 GE13_1.png|Queen Of Nile FS 15 RA_01.png|Renovated Apartment 19 MNC12_3.png|Resort De Monaco 26 TE2016.png|Retro Dance Club TE2016 15 BH12_0.png|Ridgecrest Mansion 22 NY2016.png|Rock N Roll Hotel NY2016 9 Rome13_4.png|Roman Villa 20 XO2017_1.png|Romantic Bed and Breakfast XO2017 21 XO2015.png|Romantic Chateau XO2015 27 NR2010_1.png|Romantic Garden Home 34 XO2016.png|Romantic Villa XO2016 15 Rome13.png|Romanus Domus 25 RI13.png|Royal India 20 RC13.png|Russian Circus FS 22 SE2017.png|Safari Expedition Tent House SE2017 30 SS2017.png|Salem Village SS2017 HW2017 32 SF2018.png|San Francisco Townhouse SF2018 18 XM_NP_2015.png|Santas Workshop XM2015 20 XM2016_SW.png|Santas Workshop XM2016 25 - 151 - 175= HW2016_SS.png|Screaming Suburban House HW2016 19 SC13.png|SinCity FS 25 WV2015.png|Ski Lodge 2015 29 SV12.png|Snowflake Stead 28 NYC11_4.png|SoHo Apartment 36 SouthernRomance.png|Southern Romance Estate 25 Space2011.png|Space Falcon 36 Spellbound11.png|Spellbound Castle 38 AE2017.png|Sphinx House AE2017 19 Hw11.png|Spooky Village 42 SW2017.png|Spring Wedding Chapel SW2017 15 SK2015.png|Steampunk Airship SK2015 29 Steampunk-central.png|Steampunk Central 27 NF2017.png|Streets of New York Home NF2017 32 Miami.png|Sun City 32 UA2016.png|Sunken Sanctuary UA2016 17 SweetsVille-Home.png|SweetsVille Home 29 BH13.png|The Beehive FS 20 AUS12_3.png|The Outback Pad 24 PH12.png|The Playhouse 28 MF12_3.png|The Royal Pavilion 25 HW2016_HH.png|The Severed Arms HW2016 25 3M13.png|The Three Musketeers 18 CH13_1.png|Tofina Villa FS 20 PA2017.png|Tortuga Pirate Haven PA2017 20 - 176 - 200= TT2017.png|Toy Tower Citadel TT2017 27 TH_00.png|Treehouse 35 RF11_0.png|Tropical Den 34 Rainforest11.png|Tropical Paradise 36 TG2015_1.png|Tropical Resort TG2015 25 TW2017.png|Tuscan Winery House TW2017 20 HW_TT_2015.png|Twisted Treehouse HW2015 25 Underwater11.png|Underwater Castle 39 UK2016.png|Upscale Apartment UK2016 17 IT11_1.png|Venice House 39 AV2016.png|Viking Longhouse AV2016 15 VK13.png|Vikings Dragon City 18 HT2018.png|Volcano Cavern HT2018 25 FW2018.png|Waffle Wonder FW2018 21 EC2010_1.png|Waterfall Hideaway 33 NY2017.png|West Yegg Manor NY2017 14 WM2010_3.png|Whimsical Balcony Home 40 WM2010_2.png|Whimsical House 38 WH13.png|White House FS 25 WW12_3.png|Wild West Ranch 28 WildWest.png|Wild West Town 38 FL13_0.png|Xanadu Mansion 20 YMA11.png|YMA Theatre 20 YoBistro.png|Yo Bistro 25 Spanish11.png|Yo Casa Bonita 38 - 201 - 211= YOAIR12.png|YoAir Skyrider 22 Legends11.png|Yocropolis 35 YH2017.png|YoDale High YH2017 37 YF2015.png|YoFashion Show Center YF2015 19 YE12_5.png|Yorient Express 29 YE12_4.png|Yorient Odyssey 25 SO2016.png|YoSpace Station SO2016 19 YU2016.png|YoU Greek House YU2016 21 Airport_Theme.png|YoVille Airport 29 KR13.png|YoVille Downs FS 10 AnimalReserve.png|YoWild Reserve 32 }} |-| Gallery Realtors Office.jpg|Realtor Office Exterior Realtor_Int_G.png|Realtor Office Interior Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Updating pages Category:Gameplay Category:Stores